She is Love
by TheOneWithTheBlueEyes
Summary: Song-fic. Soul is in his hospital bed after the fight in the church, and notices maka hasn't been herself since. SoulxMaka drabble.


_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,_

_But she takes it all for me._

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe._

Three days. It had been three days since it happened, three days since Maka nearly got herself killed by the demon swordsman. Three days since I nearly died trying to protect her. She acted like an idiot, trying to stand in my way. She would've gotten killed! Besides, weapons are supposed to protect their Meisters, not the other way around.

_They call her love (x5) _

_They call her love (x5)_

_She is love, and she is all I need._

She's been angry at herself ever since. She tries to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes, in

her smile. She always stays in the infirmary with me as much as she can. She asks at least every ten minutes if I need something. She's acting like an overprotective mother. I'm a weapon, I'm disposable. If I die, I'm easily replaced. But she isn't treating me that way at all.

_She's all I need. _

She's sitting in the corner with her head buried in a book, like always. Her bangs conceal her face so I can't see her expression. I shift on the stiff mattress, wishing I could just go home and be normal again. I want to see Maka smile and mean it. I don't want her to be unhappy over something that isn't her fault. I clear my throat and she immediately looks up, quickly wiping her eyes.

"W-what is it, Soul? Do you need something?" She quickly walks across the room to my bedside with a forced smile on her face.

"You don't have to be sad, you know." I mutter, looking at the floor. I feel her tense, and when I look back up at her she's fighting tears. I grinned at her and lightly punched her arm. "Hey, don't cry. I'm the one who should be crying." She sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes.

"W-why do you say that?" She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. So, she really didn't know then.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently._

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet._

I gently took her hand and held it flat against my chest, on my bandages, over my heart. She blinked away the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks. I reached up and gently brushed them off.

"I almost lost you, Maka. That'd hurt way worse than this. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he killed you."

_They call her love (x5)_

_They call her love (x5)_

_They call her love (x5)_

_She is love, and she is all I need_

She blushed and looked down, avoiding my gaze. She wasn't used to things like this, since her parents weren't exactly the best example for her. She never wanted to love, I know she was terrified of it. She never said she was, but then again she didn't have to. I could tell by the way she acted sometimes, always turning down the date invitations from other DWMA students. I felt an odd sense of relief every time she said no, a feeling I couldn't place until just recently.

She finally looked back at me, her eyes bloodshot from the tears.

"S-Soul, I...you could have always found another Meister. I'd rather be dead than see you hurt like this." She tenderly stroked my hair before pulling her arm back. I sat up and cupped her cheek.

"Don't talk like that! Maka, I don't want another Meister." I gently pulled her down and lightly kissed her before she could protest. She stiffened for a split second before relaxing and sighing against my lips. When I pulled back, she blinked at me in surprise, her cheeks blood red. "Do you understand what I mean now?" She nodded.

"I love you too." She murmured softly.

_And when those stars burn out, here. _

_Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here, _

_They call her love (x5)_

_They call her love (x5)_

_They call her love (x5)  
><em>

I gently pull her down and hug her tightly against my chest, ignoring the stinging ache that the action produced. She buries her face in my neck and I stroke her hair, twirling one of her pigtails around my finger.

"Baka." I whisper as I kissed the top of her head.

_She is love, and she is all I need (x3)  
><em>


End file.
